Totem
by Cajapey
Summary: One day, just like any other day, Yumi an average high school girl, who live in a crazy magical world, is suddenly thrown into world hopping, monsters, and magic. Her along with her totem, a fox named Clover. Discover more about her abilities and the world around her. And how she saves the world and the people she love from an incoming evil. This is an original work on my Wattpad.
1. Index What is a Totem?

Before our story starts, we must ask the question, what are Totems? To put it simply, they are spirits. They're called by many other names such as familiars, deities, etc.

While everyone can have more than one totem, they generally have one true spirit. One. which was with them since the day they were born. Totems are real or "fantasy" creatures that generally are in the _Animalia_ kingdom, such as foxes and/or unicorns. A totem is different for each person. They can be the same animal but have different personalities. They also can be as big a 2-story house or as small a pin.

It's normal for people have 1 to 5 spirits, 3 being the most common number. It is dangerous to have no totem. It's also possible to have more than 5 but that can be quite risky. A totem can be good and helpful, but it can also be evil and malicious. Totems are not bound to a person and come and go as they please. However, the totem you were born with will always stay and be with you until the end. Some have even stayed with a person even after they have been reincarnated. Some totems have also been documented as being incarnations of former loved ones who stay to watch over the living. It's all quite sweet in my opinion.

Some spirits can take on a human form, but these spirits are incredibly old and powerful. They tend to have been considered gods/goddesses, or envoies of certain gods and goddesses. Due to contrary beliefs, angels nor demons are not totems. They are different entities entirely. The same totem can be divine or malevolent at any given time. Because of this angels and demons can't be considered totems as they are only divine or malevolent. And although angels and demons have free will, they still have to answer to a higher being. For these reasons they cannot be a totem. This also includes the Fey, aka fairies, elves, etc.

Totems are divided into 5 different elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Spirit. In the next pages I will go into more detail about each element.


	2. Index Earth

The Earth Element.

The Creatures of the Fields and Forests

These totems are about survival and instinct. These spirits embody our relationships. Be it fears, habits, love, and/or people in our lives. They are creatures of habit. These spirits are the most grounded of the 5 elements, being a stable rock in a sea of emotions and challenges. They are dependable, supportive, and a shoulder to cry on. They are very much the parents of the 5 elements.

Example Totems: Foxes, Wolves, Deer, Horses, Bears, Earthworms, Hedgehog, Rabbits.

Chakra Alignment(s): Root Chakra


	3. Index Water

The Water Element.

The Creatures of the Oceans, Rivers, and Lakes.

Totems of the Water Element represent our emotions and how we express them. They are the embodiment of how we "flow". these creatures/ people are some of the most creative. They are drawn to the arts, beauty and depth. However, these spirits can become overly emotional. Like when you spill water. It's a mess, it's disappointing, and sometimes there can be tears. After all, they are water. But that's ok.

Examples Totems: Dolphins, Whales, Fishes, Beavers, Otters.

Chakra Alignment(s): Sacral Chakra.


	4. Index Fire

The Fire Element

Creatures of the Deserts & Grasslands.

The creatures of the fire element lead us towards change. They represent the ego or self and challenge us to become better. When they are present, the "heat" is on. Their presence symbolizes a time for action and change. Fire can be destructive, but fire is also used to purify. so, when all else fails, remember that fire is the only thing that transforms darkness into light.

Examples Totems: Panther, Cobra, Tiger, Lion, Lizards, Gazelle.

Chakra Alignment(s): Solar Plexus Chakra.


	5. Index Air

The Water Element.

The Creatures of the Oceans, Rivers, and Lakes.

Totems of the Water Element represent our emotions and how we express them. They are the embodiment of how we "flow". these creatures/ people are some of the most creative. They are drawn to the arts, beauty and depth. However, these spirits can become overly emotional. Like when you spill water. It's a mess, it's disappointing, and sometimes there can be tears. After all, they are water. But that's ok.

Examples Totems: Dolphins, Whales, Fishes, Beavers, Otters.

Chakra Alignment(s): Sacral Chakra.


	6. Index Spirit

The Spirit Element

Creatures of the Ether.

The totems of the Spirit Element are not from this plane of existence, a cosmetic ether. They are the most powerful of the elements. They are the binding power of the other 4 elements and are considered a trump card in a totem pantheon, or team. They are the embodiment of the power of the inner spirit or soul. These spirits are like guardian angels. They are watchful and protective. They are also the wisest, due to being able to see into the future.

Examples Totems: Dragons, Unicorns, Phoenixes, Sea Serpents.

Chakra Alignment(s): Throat Chakra, Third Eye Chakra, and Crown Chakra.


	7. Chapter 1 The Phase

Long ago, magic wasn't as prevalent as it was today. Magic still existed then, just in small corners of the world. Those who practiced it hid from the world in fear of ridicule or worse, death. Our history played out like it did in your world, but it soon diverged.

A cataclysmic event happened! This major event would later be called the Phase. An event where the different worlds and realms began to phase into each other. No one could understand why this was happening. They knew if it didn't stop, most, if not all life - not just on earth but all the worlds and realms - would be wiped out.

So, in the hopes that it could be stopped, a witch and a warlock were chosen from their group, along with a mage and a sage also chosen by their respective groups. During this a sorcerer and a normal human set out on a quest to stop the worlds and realms from colliding with each other, unaware of the other party assembling. Nonetheless all hoped to set everything back to the way it was. Sadly, they remain nameless as all their names were lost to time.

Soon the parties would meet and travel to the center of the chaos. All were exhausted, having dealt with trials and tribulations. They were so close! Yet the further they went, the more the Sorcerer felt uncomfortable. They soon reach a room pure harsh white in color. In the center of this room, a giant muddy red, purple, and yellow crystal stood, marring the room's otherwise pure appearance the crystal bridged the ceiling and floor, the top and bottom starting to spread out.

Something wasn't right. As they finally made it to the apex, the sorcerer turned to the party. The people he'd come to call friends. And as he did so, he was struck down.

The Human had stabbed him with an enchanted blade he had given him. The human controlled by the Warlock. The Witch explained that the she and the Warlock were chosen so they could bring down humanity and all that opposed them as well as their group, so they could rule. Letting the darkness do as it may. As she finished, she was attacked by the Sage, forgotten until now.

The Witch barely managed to dodge the attack, his blade grazing her cheek. The Warlock released his control on the Human so he could focus on protecting the witch. The Mage kept screaming they would stop them and banish all who opposed the light and how the sage and her should rule not them and their pathetic cult. The poor Sorcerer laid there, unable to move. the pain from where he was stabbed too great, the blood loss too fast. The Human, who had dropped to the ground, final reawoke.

The Human was shocked to see what was going and rushed to the Sorcerer's side. The Sorcerer explained the best he could, but he was bleeding heavily. The Human did the best he could to heal the Sorcerer, but with the fighting happening he could only do so much. So, with the last bit of strength the Sorcerer had, he asked the Human one final request.

And with that request, the Human helped the Sorcerer to his feet, and helped him make his way to the center of the room. By the time the other four realized what was happening, it was to late. The sorcerer had cast one last spell. The spell broke the crystal into a thousand shards. The fallen pieces of crystal swirled around the Sorcerer and soft white light begin to emanate from him. He turned towards his friend, the Human, and He gave him a sad smile. The Human knowing what was to come, only nodded his head and ran from the room as fast as he could.

No one knows for sure what happened next, but the last words the human was suspected to have heard as he ran were,

"It is done." Before there was a loud roar. Thunder cracked the sky, the wind beginning to whip up! The ground crumbling behind the human as he ran. He heard the screams from the Witch, Warlock, Sage, and Mage, but he kept running. When all had seemed to calm down, he finally stopped to catch his breath.

He glanced behind him for just a second. Then he'd keep running. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Before him, high up in the sky. A giant circle of light cut through the dark clouds, getting bigger by the second. He could see a crystal clear bright blue sky. And just below that; the creature that made it.

It was a dragon! It's scales pure white. 5 orbs floated in a circle around its neck each one a different color. They were red, blue, green, yellow, and finally purple. It had golden fur around its neck as well. It's claws also a golden in color. It had silver horns that curled up and out like that of an elk. Its enormous wings flapped gracefully, almost looking like it had to barely flap its wings to stay aloft. I let a power but oddly gentle and melodic roar.  
Then all of a sudden everything when white. The Human heard The Sorcerer's voice. The Human opened his eye to see the Sorcerer standing there with a soft smile. The Human was so happy to see him. He went to go hug him, but the Sorcerer stopped him. That soft smile had turned into a sad one. He said,

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm must go. My body is no more, the others are gone as well. But with this little time left I need to tell you something." And with that the Sorcerer explained. That he was able to pull the worlds apart. But not restore them to how they once were. And how it was up to him now. And how he is sorry for what have this happened. Once he finished the Human hug him.

"Rest my friend, I will take it from here, it's ok." The Human whispered to the Sorcerer.

"Thank you." Tears streaming down his cheeks. The soft smile returning to his face.

"No, my friend. Thank you." He said as the Sorcerer body dissolved away. The light fade away. And the world turned to normal. The Human makes his way home, a lone. Not in eternity, little orange tabby cat trotting behind him. Some say the tabby was the Sorcerer's spirit. Become the first Totem.

As time passed people and place learn to adapt. Thanks to the Human, now a Wizard. He lived a long happy life, helped both normal and magical beings learn to get along. Founding the first open to all magic school. He eventually past away. Some say he turn into a cat totem like the Sorcerer. To keep an eye on us.

Our story truly starts 13 years later. A little 4-year-old girl, who was picked on for communicating with spirits. Now 17 and is now attending Tabby Magicians School. Walking home from another day of school is about to have a chance in counter.


	8. Chapter 2 Chance Encounter

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky in soft pinks and deep purple. An average looking girl, walking alone. Her short maroon hair, bouncing behind her as she walked. This girl is named Yumi. She was dressed in the "Tabby School of Magicians" junior uniform. Which consists of a simple white button-down blouse, a royal blue pleated skirt, and coppery or color trim. Military style jack which is longer in the back. The jacket was the same color the skirt, with the same color trim. Her jacket fluttered behind her as a little breeze lifted it slightly, as she continued her walk home.

She was the only one on the street it seemed. Most of shops that were on the street, closed. She smiled and waved to them as she passed by. She let out a small but heavy sigh. Her face falling in to frown.

"Man, was today ruff." she said to herself as she walked. Recalling the da the day to herself.

"I got my head handed to me, in combat class duel. How embarrassing." she said as she with a sigh, looking up at the sky. The light becoming a reddish hue, as she continued to walk down the street.

"AND THE GUY DIDN'T HAVE TO BE A JERK ABOUT IT! UGH!" She yelled out in frustration, an image of the boy pointing and laughing at her, while she was on the ground, came back to her as she remembered.

"I don't think you did too bad." a voice replied, Yumi turned to the direction of the voice. Floating by her, a small reddish orange, white, and transparent fox.

"Thanks Clover." Yumi said, a small smile appearing on her face. A person walked by them with a raised eyebrow. Yumi saw thus and let out a awkward chuckle. You see at this instance, Yumi is the only one who can see Clover, along with spirits who haven't or can manifest in to her plain of existence. There are other people who can, mostly other people who have kin towards magic.

"You think with all this magic; more people would be able to see me. Or at the least hear me, but no-." Clover said as she rolled her eyes. And let out a sigh. This brought back the smile on Yumi's face as they continued to walk. She shrugged,

"People see and hear what they want to." Yumi replied.

"True true." Clover nodded her head in agreement.

"And that just means you'll have to wait a little longer, when I can summon you into this plain." Yumi said with a huge smile on her face.

"Now, that's what I want to hear. I'm looking forward to it!" Said with a smile. The two of them laughed as they turned the corner. Only to have Yumi knock over.

"Ow! Hey be careful!" Yumi shouted. She looked up to see a smaller girl. She was in a white short dress. Her long white hair cascading over shoulders. Yumi began to stand up, she held out her hand. The girl looked up at her then her hand then back to her. After a second, the smaller girl took her hand.

"THERE SHE IS!" A man's voice yelled out! The smaller girl jumped and hid behind Yumi. Yumi turned to look at her when Clover shouted.

"Yumi! Look!" Yumi turned her head to see two very tall and very large men dressed in black barreling at them. Yumi jumped in surprise. She felt her arm being pulled and finds herself being dragged the opposite direction.

"H-hey!" Yumi tried to protest, as she tried pull her arm free. Only to have the girl tighten her grip. They took sharps turns causing Yumi, to almost crash into various objects. They had been running for a while. They seemed to lose the men but, they kept running.

"Hey, let my girl go, tiny!" Clover shouted as she followed behind them. The girl turned towards her, stopping in her tracks. She blinked at Clover, Clover blinked back.

"Holy-! You can see me?!" Clover said a look of shock on her face. The smaller girl nodded.

"And apparently she can her you as well." Yumi joked, the girl turned to her and stared. Yumi stared back, for a minute, before she raised an eyebrow.

"So, can you talk? And if so, mind telling us what's going on?" Yumi said as she freed her arm, then placing her hands on her hips. The smaller girl blinked at her. Before she makes an expression that suggested, a light bulb going off in her head.

"Od ouy kaeps siht¿" the girl spoke, trying to ask her question.

"Sadly, not well enough." Yumi shook her head, a frown on her face.

"siht tuoba woh?" the mysterious girl asked.

"No enough to have a full conversation, do you speak common?" Yumi said, rubbing the back of her head. The mystery girl put a finger to her lips and thought for a moment.

"I do, is this easier for you to understand?" the girl tilted her to the side.

"Yes, very." Yumi said with a quick nod.

"Well, my name is Olwen," she said,

"And I'm running from those men, because they want to use my powers for dark purposes." Olwen said as she looked down and wrapped her arms around her. Yumi was about to say something but before a single word could get out, the men were back.


End file.
